koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable Content
Downloadable content, DLC for short, is an optional feature which allows players to add extra content that is not initially available in the game. Some DLC is free of charge while other DLC requires money. =Dynasty Warriors= Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce *coming soon* Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2 *coming soon* Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires *coming soon* Dynasty Warriors 7 Japanese Voice Option This DLC allows players to download and use Japanese voice overs while playing Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *PSN - Free *Xbox Live - Free Dynasty Warriors Costume Pack 0 Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors. Only the characters featured below receive these costumes. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 *XBox Live - TBA Zhaoyun-dw7-dwdlc.jpg|Zhao Yun Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc.jpg|Xiahou Dun Taishici-dw7-dlc.jpg|Taishi Ci Diaochan-dw7-dlc.jpg|Diao Chan Lubu-dw7-dlc.jpg|Lu Bu Dynasty Warriors Costume Pack 1 Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 6. Also contains costumes for Da Qiao, Jiang Wei, Xing Cai, and Zhu Rong based off their extra costumes from Warriors Orochi Z, but in the outfit selection screen these are labeled as Dynasty Warriors 6 costumes. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 *XBox Live - TBA Luxun-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Lu Xun Xiaoqiao-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Xiao Qiao Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Xiahou Dun Zhenji-dw7-dlc-dw6.png|Zhen Ji Dongzhuo-dw7-dlc-dw6.PNG|Dong Zhuo Jiangwei-4thwoz.jpg|Jiang Wei Xingcai-4thwoz.jpg|Xing Cai Daqiao-4thwoz.jpg|Da Qiao Zhurong-4thwoz.jpg|Zhu Rong Dynasty Warriors Costume Pack 2 Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 5. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 *XBox Live - TBA Ganning-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Gan Ning Zhangliao-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Zhang Liao Liubei-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Liu Bei Lingtong-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Ling Tong Diaochan-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Diao Chan Dynasty Warriors Costume Pack 3 Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 4. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 *XBox Live - TBA Yueying-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Yue Ying Zhoutai-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Zhou Tai Caoren-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Cao Ren Sunjian-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Sun Jian Machao-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Ma Chao Dynasty Warriors Original Costume Pack 1 A costume pack for Wei which places characters in modern day school themed outfits. ;Cost *PSN - $4.99 *XBox Live - TBA Cao Pi-dw7-dlc.jpg|Cao Pi Zhang Liao-dw7-dlc.jpg|Zhang Liao Dian Wei-dw7-dlc.jpg|Dian Wei Zhen Ji-dw7-dlc.jpg|Zhen Ji Cai Wenji-dw7-dlc.jpg|Cai Wenji Dynasty Warriors New Weapon Pack 1 a new set of weapons for Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *PSN - $1.99 *XBox Live - TBA Bomb-dw7-dlc.jpg|Bomb Dagger-Axe-dw7-dlc.jpg|Dagger-Axe Bomb Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg|Gameplay Screen shot Dagger-Axe Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg|Gameplay Screen shot Dynasty Warriors New Weapon Pack 2 a new set of weapons for Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *PSN - $1.99 *XBox Live - TBA Short Pike-dw7-dlc.jpg|Short Pike Mace-dw7-dlc.jpg|Mace Short Pike Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg|Gameplay Screen shot Mace Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg|Gameplay Screen shot Dynasty Warriors New Weapon Pack 3 a new set of weapons for Dynasty Warriors 7. (Note the fallowing is yet unreleased on the US/UK/EU and as such is subject to change in the future) ;Cost *PSN - TBA *XBox Live - TBA Giant Axe-dw7-dlc.jpg|Giant Axe Giant Axe Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg|Gameplay Screen shot =Samurai Warriors= Samurai Warriors 3 Samurai Warriors Chronicles Battle of Arioka Castle Nobunaga's vassal, Murashige Araki, has rebelled against his master and stations himself within Arioka Castle. Kanbei is sent in an attempt to mediate with Murashige but is held prisoner against his will. During the subjugation of the castle, Hanbei and Gracia seek to rescue Kanbei from harm's way. :Oda Army vs. Araki Army :Protagonist sides with Oda Army :Difficulty: 10/10 Gracia's Revolt Mitsuhide, who only wants the best for his daughter, is seeking a proper husband for her. Angered by her father's thoughtless neglect regarding her permission or feelings on the manner, Gracia defies Mitsuhide and her possible suitors with Magoichi's support. :Gracia Army vs. Mitsuhide Army :Protagonist sides with Gracia Army :Difficulty: 9/10 Chaos in the Capital The soothing humdrum of the capital is bombarded with unruly bustling and tussling. Okuni, Keiji and Kanetsugu team up to restore peace in the streets. :Okuni Army vs. Imagawa Army :Protagonist sides with Okuni Army :Difficulty: 10/10 Motonari's Change One day, the Tachibana clan heads, Muneshige and Ginchiyo, receive a spontaneous invitation from the thought-to-be-dead Motonari. The letter states Motonari has prepared something entertaining for them and asks that they come prepared for battle. What awaits the them is an interesting quizzing session to test the player's attention to historical facts of the time period. :Mōri Army vs. Assorted Forces :Protagonist sides with Mōri Army :Difficulty: 9/10 War in the West (Western army) After Honnōji, Hideyoshi has nearly conquered every sector of the land for himself. Now all that remains is Shikoku and the Kyushu islands. Deciding to join forces and resist to the end, Yoshihiro, Motochika and Muneshige stand to defend their home. The battle doubles as a competition for who is truly the greatest in the land: Muneshige of the west or Tadakatsu of the east. :Western Army vs. Eastern Army :Protagonist sides with Western Army :Difficulty: 10/10 Kanto Trio vs. Three Unifiers Shingen, Kenshin and Ujiyasu have joined forces within Kanto. They desire to simultaneously test their wits against the Three Unifiers: Nobunaga, Hideyoshi and Ieyasu. :Unified Kanto Forces vs. Oda and Tokugawa Army :Protagonist sides with Kanto Trio :Difficulty: 10/10 =Dynasty Warriors: Gundam= Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 All of the missions (for Japan and overseas) are free of charge. Mission Set Number 1 Three original missions. *'The Lost 1' ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Jaburo ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Psyco Gundam, Quin Mantha, Dark Gundam *'The Lost 2' ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Satellite ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Big Zam, Psyco Gundam Mk-II, Alpha Azieru *'True Dynasty Warriors Gundam: Space Edition' ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: A Baoa Qu ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Requirements - have one character obtain all the licenses in the game and clear Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II's Extra Missions, "One Man Army" and "Challenge the Legend". Make the same character friends with 40 characters and complete the Extra Mission, "Power of Bonds". Mission Set Number 2 Three original missions. *'War!?' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Odessa ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Reccoa, Sarah ::Reward - licenses for Strike Freedom Gundam and Infinite Justice Gundam. *'Holy cow! Look at all this sweet junk! 1' ::Difficulty: 4/8 ::Location: Ancient Ruins ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Char, Jerid, Ramba *'Holy cow! Look at all this sweet junk! 1' ::Difficulty: 4/8 ::Location: Axis, Lunar 2 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Char, Quess, Lalah Mission Set Number 3 Four original missions. *'Focus!' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Kilimanjaro ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam Mk-II ::Reward - licenses for Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II. *'Decisions... Decisions...' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Atmosphere ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - *'True Dynasty Warriors Gundam III Surface Edition!' ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Odessa ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Requirements - have one character obtain all the licenses in the game and clear Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II's Extra Missions, "One Man Army" and "Challenge the Legend". Make the same character friends with 40 characters and complete the Extra Mission, "Power of Bonds". ::Reward - friendship ratings with all characters increases. *'True Dynasty Warriors Gundam III Space Edition!' ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Gryps 2 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Requirements - have one character obtain all the licenses in the game and clear Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II's Extra Missions, "One Man Army" and "Challenge the Legend". Make the same character friends with 40 characters and complete the Extra Mission, "Power of Bonds". ::Reward - friendship ratings with all characters increases. Japan Exclusive Missions These missions were not made available overseas and are available only on Japan's servers. Four of these missions are tied to festivities celebrated in Japan. *'Red and White Mobile Suit New Years Battle (Red Group)' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Neo Hong Kong ::Ally/Allies - Char ::Enemy/Enemies - Amuro ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Char's Gelgoog. *'Red and White Mobile Suit New Years Battle (White Group)' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Neo Hong Kong ::Ally/Allies - Amuro ::Enemy/Enemies - Char ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Gundam Mk-II (A.E.U.G colors). *'Bean-Throwing Festival! ~Hunting Demon version~' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Laboratory ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Hyaku Shiki. *'Bean-Throwing Festival! ~Escaping Demon version~' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Laboratory ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Zeong. *'My Lovely Valentine' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Underground Hall ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Reward - allies for battle automatically raise one friendship rank upon completion. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 In order to use a DLC character or Mobile Suit in the Online Mode, all players must have the character downloadaded. This is in effect regardless of whether the other players want to use the DLC character or not. Mission Set Number 1 Three original missions. The first two focus on Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II. The third is a 1,000 enemies shot down challenge to prove the player's status as an ace pilot. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen each (300 yen total) *XBox Live - 80 MSP each (240 MSP total) Dwg3-dlcmissionset1-01.jpg|Shishi Bunjin mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset1-02.jpg|Danki Totsunyu mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset1-03.jpg|Super Ace Pilot mission Mister Bushidoh and Susanowo Set Grants permission to use Mister Bushidoh and his Mobile Suit Susanowo. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "For the Future". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *XBox Live - 480 MSP Misterbushidoh-dwg3.jpg|Mister Bushidoh Susanowo-dwg3.jpg|Susanowo Dwg3-dlcmissionset2-bushidoh.jpg|For the Future mission Mission Set Number 2 Three original missions. The first one is another super ace challenge mission for male characters. An Acguy themed mission acts as the second while a tire-only Mobile Suit mission acts as the third. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen each (300 yen total) *XBox Live - 80 MSP each (240 MSP total) Dwg3-dlcmissionset3-01.jpg|Super Ace Pilot mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset3-02.jpg|Acguy vs. Acguy mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset3-03.jpg|Legend of the Fastest and Strongest MS mission Marida Cruz and Kshatriya Set Grants permission to use Marida Cruz and her Mobile Suit Kshatriya. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Day of the Unicorn (Sleeves version)". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *XBox Live - 480 MSP Kshatriya-dwg3.jpg|Kshatriya Dwg3-dlcmissionset4-marida01.jpg|Marida and Kshatriya Dwg3-dlcmissionset4-marida02.jpg|Day of the Unicorn mission Mission Set Number 3 Three original missions. The first one is a mission named in honor of Knight Gundam's canon. The player has to work together with their comrades to defeat a massive wave of enemies. A psuedo survival scenario acts as the second mission challenges the player fight against an unlimited number of foes. The player rescues their surrounded allies in the third mission. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen each (300 yen total) *XBox Live - 80 MSP each (240 MSP total) Dwg3-dlcmissionset5-01.jpg|Algus Knights mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset5-02.jpg|Superior King mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset5-03.jpg|Opening a Bloody Path mission Mission Set Number 4 Three original missions. The first one is a super hard mission to test the player's endurance and skills. The player fights against all of the Mobile Armors in the game in the second mission. The third mission is a Gundam themed mission which has the entire field filled with Gundams. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen each (300 yen total) *XBox Live - 80 MSP each (240 MSP total) Dwg3-dlcmissionset6-01.jpg|True Dynasty Warriors: Gundam mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset6-02.jpg|Battle Against the Giants mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset6-03.jpg|Gundam mission Lockon Stratos and Cherudim Gundam Set Grants permission to use Lockon Stratos and his Mobile Suit Cherudim Gundam. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Ceasefire Negotiation". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *XBox Live - 480 MSP Lockon-dwg3.jpg|Lockon Stratos Cheridumgundam-dwg3.jpg|Cherudim Gundam Dwg3-dlcmissionset7-lockon.jpg|Ceasefire Negotiation mission Allelujah Haptism and Arios Gundam Set Grants permission to use Allelujah Haptism and his Mobile Suit Arios Gundam. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Entering Enemy Camp". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *XBox Live - 480 MSP Allelujah-dwg3.jpg|Allelujah Haptism Ariosgundam-dwg3.jpg|Arios Gundam Dwg3-dlcmissionset8-allelujah.jpg|Entering Enemy Camp mission Tieria Erde and Seravee Gundam Set Grants permission to use Tieria Erde and his Mobile Suit Seravee Gundam. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Defend to the Death". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *XBox Live - 480 MSP Tieria-dwg3.jpg|Tieria Erde Seravee-seraphim-dwg3.jpg|Seravee Gundam and Seraphim Gundam Dwg3-dlcmissionset9-tieria.jpg|Defend to the Death mission =Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage= Kenshiro's Comic Faithful Costume Allows players to play Kenshiro using a comic faithful outfit. ;Cost *PSN: $2.99 (USA); £1.99/€2.49 (EU); 100 yen (JP); 1,500 yen (International combination price for all DLC) *Xbox Live: 240 MSP (USA + UK); 80 MSP (JP) :Older Japanese prices for outfit were 300 yen or 240 MSP. Free with early purchases for the Japanese version. Kenshiro-comic.jpg|Kenshiro (comic version) Rei, Mamiya, and Raoh's Comic Faithful Costumes Allows players to play Rei, Mamiya and Raoh using comic faithful outfits. ;Cost *PSN: $4.99 (USA); £3.99/€4.99 (EU); 100 yen each; 300 yen total (JP); 1,500 yen (International combination price for all DLC) *Xbox Live: 400 MSP (USA); 480 MSP (EU); 80 MSP each; 240 MSP total (JP) :Each costume was originally made available separately for the Japanese version. The Western ports combines these three costumes into a set. Older Japanese prices for each outfit were 300 yen or 240 MSP. Rei-comic.jpg|Rei (comic version) Mamiya-comic.jpg|Mamiya (comic version) Raoh-comic.jpg|Raoh (comic version) Jagi's Comic Faithful Costume and Two Missions Allows players to play Jagi using his comic faithful outfit. Two original missions are included. The first mission is devised to obtain as many skill points as possible. Fudo, Ryuga, Juda, Juza and Toki fight against players in the second. ;Cost *PSN: $4.99 (USA); £3.99/€4.99 (EU); 100 yen + 50 yen per mission; 200 yen total (JP); 1,500 yen (International combination price for all DLC) *Xbox Live: 400 MSP (USA); 480 MSP (EU); 80 MSP + 40 MSP each per mission; 160 MSP total (JP) :The costume and missions were originally available separately for the Japanese version. The Western ports combines the costume and scenarios into a set. Older Japanese prices for Jagi's outfit were 300 yen or 240 MSP; each mission used to cost 100 yen or 80 MSP. Jagi-comic.jpg|Jagi (comic version) Fotns-kensrage-dlc3-scenario1.jpg|Downloadable scenario 1 Fotns-kensrage-dlc3-scenario2.jpg|Downloadable scenario 2 Heart and Two Missions Players can play Heart along with two new missions. The first mission pits players against Heart, Uighur the Warden, Boss Fang, Zeed and Amiba. Players fight against Jagi and others in the second scenario in order to claim their stake on dwindling food supplies. ;Cost *PSN: $6.99 (USA); £7.19/€8.99 (EU); 200 yen + 50 yen per mission; 300 yen total (JP); 1,500 yen (International combination price for all DLC) *Xbox Live: 560 MSP (USA); 800 MSP (EU); 160 MSP + 40 MSP each per mission; 240 MSP total (JP) :Older Japanese prices for Heart were 800 yen or 560 MSP. Each mission used to cost 100 yen or 80 MSP. Pre-ordering the game from Gamestop in the west allowed players to use him and these two missions for free. Heart.jpg|Heart Fotns-kensrage-dlc4-scenario1.jpg|Downloadable scenario 1 Fotns-kensrage-dlc4-scenario2.jpg|Downloadable scenario 2 Outlaw and King Survival Mission Players can play Outlaw and gain access to the following mission. Players use whoever they desire to defend the innocent from Shin's army. ;Cost *PSN: $6.99 (USA); £6.29/€7.99 (EU); 200 yen + 50 yen per mission; 250 yen total (JP); 1,500 yen (International combination price for all DLC) *Xbox Live: 560 MSP (USA); 800 MSP (EU); 160 MSP + 40 MSP for mission; 200 MSP total (JP) :Older Japanese prices for Outlaw were 800 yen or 560 MSP. Each mission used to cost 100 yen or 80 MSP. Outlaw.jpg|Outlaw Fotns-kensrage-dlc5-scenario.jpg|Downloadable scenario Toki's Comic Faithful Costume and Two Missions Allows players to play Toki using his comic faithful outfit. Two original missions are included. The first mission pits the player against Amiba's army. Thouzer and Amiba team up to devastate players in the second. ;Cost *PSN: $4.99 (USA); £2.99/€3.59 (EU); 100 yen + 50 yen per mission; 200 yen total (JP); 1,500 yen (International combination price for all DLC) *Xbox Live: 400 MSP (USA); 480 MSP (EU); 80 MSP + 40 MSP each per mission; 160 MSP total (JP) :The costume and missions were originally available separately for the Japanese version. The Western ports combines the costume and scenarios into a set. Older Japanese prices for Toki's outfit were 300 yen or 240 MSP; each mission used to cost 100 yen or 80 MSP. Toki-comic.jpg|Toki (comic version) Fotns-kensrage-dlc6-scenario1.jpg|Downloadable scenario 1 Fotns-kensrage-dlc6-scenario2.jpg|Downloadable scenario 2 Shin and Thouzer's Comic Faithful Costumes and Two Missions Allows players to play Shin and Thouzer using their comic faithful outfits. Two original missions are included. These missions depict the final climatic battle between the Nanto and Hokuto armies. The first is a test against the mightiest fighters while the second is an all out brawl between the factions. ;Cost *PSN: $5.99 (USA); £4.99/€6.19 (EU); 100 yen per costume + 50 yen per mission; 300 yen total (JP); 1,500 yen (International combination price for all DLC) *Xbox Live: 480 MSP (USA); 560 MSP (EU); 80 MSP per costume + 40 MSP each per mission; 240 MSP total (JP) :The costumes and missions were originally available separately for the Japanese version. The Western ports combines the costumes and scenarios into a single set. Older Japanese prices for each outfit were 300 yen or 240 MSP; each mission used to cost 100 yen or 80 MSP. Shin-comic.jpg|Shin (comic version) Souther-comic.jpg|Thouzer (comic version) Fotns-kensrage-dlc7-scenario1.jpg|Downloadable scenario 1 Fotns-kensrage-dlc7-scenario2.jpg|Downloadable scenario 2 =TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll= Unfortunately, downloadable content is only available in Japan. There are no plans to make any of these options available to any region overseas. All of these downloadable features are free of charge. Early Purchase Outfits Reserve the title before its purchase date to receive a downloadable code. This grants permission to use exclusive alternate outfits for the main party. Trinity-zilloll-dlc0-originalcostume.jpg|Alternate outfits for Areus (center), Dagda (right), Selene (left) Costume and Side Story Set 1 Original costumes for the three main party members. Xenetes and Zelashell join the main party for the first side story. Areus and company happen to overhear their conversation so Xenetes decides to invite them along for their job. The main party agree to exterminate a swarm of mysterious bugs with other adventurers. During their trip, they encounter Nemea and work together with him to end the threat. Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-areus.jpg|Dragon Wing Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-dagda.jpg|Brown Bear Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-selene.jpg|Tsukikage Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-story1.jpg|A Profitable Adventure story Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-story2.jpg|Desert Keel Insect Inspection story Costume and Side Story Set 2 Original costumes for the three main party members. Players also gain access to a new dungeon called Ancient Castle to fight a burly monstrosity. Xenetes asks Areus and company to help him investigate a rumor surrounding the previously mentioned castle. They are to locate the whereabouts of the many adventurers who are said to have never returned. The second story has a girl name Lidia searching for her real father. Upon hearing that he was a swordsman lost on the battlefield, Areus uses his own sources to find the girl's father. Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-areus.jpg|Fire Drake Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-dagda.jpg|Snow Bear Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-selene.jpg|Shirayuri Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-dungeon.jpg|Ancient Castle Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-story1.jpg|Mystery of the Ancient Castle story Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-story2.jpg|A Soldier's Forgotten Keepsake story Costume and Side Story Set 3 Original costumes for the three main party members. The first story has Areus and company accepting the offer to be used by a shifty merchant. For some reason, he is determined to hide his real reason for wanting to go with them. Areus receives a strange invitation from someone in the second story. This mysterious person is apparently someone who has seen the adventurer before. Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-areus.jpg|Lightning Chest Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-dagda.jpg|Gold Blazer Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-selene.jpg|Platinum Dress Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-story1.jpg|Challenge from the Inland Trader story Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-story2.jpg|Odd Request and the Inland Trader story Costume and Side Story Set 4 Original costumes for the three main party members. Players also gain access to a new dungeon called Dark Gate Island. The first quest surrounds Areus investigating rumors of a fallen angel and men wearing cryptic black cloaks. In a moment of déjà vu, Selene demands the guys accompany her to exterminate a group of monsters. It appears she has personal motives with this particular quest. Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-areus.jpg|Dominator Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-dagda.jpg|Tera Armor Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-selene.jpg|Bat Armor Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-dungeon.jpg|Dark Gate Island Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-story1.jpg|Strange Movement in the Western Sea story Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-story2.jpg|Selene's Request story Costume and Side Story Set 5 Original costumes for the three main party members. The two original stories deal with Areus rescuing various Bordin soldiers from peril. As thanks, they reward their heroes with various weaponry. Some of these weapons are rare and only retrievable through these quests. Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-areus.jpg|Ashen Thorn Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-dagda.jpg|Thunder Armor Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-selene.jpg|Velvet Armor Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-story1.jpg|Different Bordin story Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-story2.jpg|Master Blacksmith Bordin story Dungeon and Side Story Set 6 A new dungeon called Feature of Ladolas is added. It's a dilapidated building of a bygone era rumored to be filled with demonic and supernatural entities. Areus and company escort a diehard researcher of Ladolas for the first story, guiding him to the darkest depths of the ruins. Dagda requests the party to help him find ingredients in the other story. He wants to create a sweet concoction and seeks to make the perfect jam. Trinity-zilloll-dlc6-dungeon.jpg|Feature of Ladolas Trinity-zilloll-dlc6-story1.jpg|Enthusiastic Ladolas Researcher story Trinity-zilloll-dlc6-story2.jpg|The Gourmet Adventurer story Side Story Set 7 Two original stories. Something seems afoot with the aristocratic Pharlos and Liuegah families. Areus and company revisit the Ancient Castle to track down the suspicious parties and to sort out their misunderstandings. Darqin hails for Areus to join him for a combat session in the forest. He is interested in the main party's prowess, especially Selene due to her eternal origins. Trinity-zilloll-dlc7-story1.jpg|Ancient Castle Investigation and Distrust story Trinity-zilloll-dlc7-story2.jpg|Together with Master Darqin story Dungeon and Side Story Set 8 Spire of Space is a new dungeon made available. The tower is built from a forgotten age with its owners unknown to all in the land; no one has seen the inner dwellings for generations. As the main party happen to meet Angeerdan in a pub, one of his men panicky report a grave incident in the tower. Angeerdan asks the party to help him rescue his men. At Liberdam, Areus and company are asked to fetch a mysterious ring located within a remote location. Trinity-zilloll-dlc8-dungeon.jpg|Spire of Space Trinity-zilloll-dlc8-story1.jpg|Leader of Mercenaries story Trinity-zilloll-dlc8-story2.jpg|Mysterious Treasure story Side Story Set 9 Original story dedicated to the results of the game's illustration contest on Nico Seiga. Select illustrations can be collected by the player after completing the affiliated quest for each picture. The winning candidates for the quest can be seen here. Trinity-zilloll-dlc9-story.jpg|Illustration contest results Side Story Set 10 Two original stories. Areus and company repay a visit to Dark Gate Island in the first story. The fallen angel is said to be ready to descend so they are sent to investigate. A man is guided by his elf lover to a secluded ruins with the main party protecting them. She keeps her reasons for leading the way to herself, only insisting that they follow her to the gloomy depths. Trinity-zilloll-dlc10-story1.jpg|Dark Gate Island's Mystery story Trinity-zilloll-dlc10-story2.jpg|Crisis of Catastrophe story Side Story Set 11 Two original stories. The lich Areus and company defeated in the previous set of stories is actually a master sorcerer. To grant the elder peace, the main party depart in search of the lich's past and final resting place. They are asked to search for Lidia, the girl who was looking for her father, in the second quest. Trinity-zilloll-dlc11-story1.jpg|Master's Eternal Slumber story Trinity-zilloll-dlc11-story2.jpg|Journey for the Forgotten Keepsake story Side Story Set 12 Final set. Two original stories both co-starring Nemea. In both cases, the main party eavesdrop on Nemea's conversation with his other friends and cohorts. He asks them to assist his journey through the Feature of Ladolas and the Spire of Space. Trinity-zilloll-dlc12-story1.jpg|Those who Cut Open a Path to History story Trinity-zilloll-dlc12-story2.jpg|Another Power story =Nobunaga's Ambition= Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou Katen no Shiro Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the live action film, Katen no Shiro. Grants permission to use the protagonist of the film within the game. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Mataemon-nobuambittendou.jpg|Mataemon Okabe Tenchijin Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the NHK Taiga drama, Tenchijin. Grants permission to use three characters from the drama within the game. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Kanetoyo-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kanetoyo Higuchi, Kanetsugu's biological father Naoie-nobuambittendou.jpg|Naoie Yagashiwa, Yoshiaki's general Michitada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Michitada Narisawa, resourceful warrior Miyagi Prefecture Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the Miyagi Prefecture to celebrate the Date clan. Grants permission to use three characters from the area's history within the game. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Kita-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kita Katakura, Kojuro's older sister and Masamune's wet nurse Mototoki-nobuambittendou.jpg|Mototoki Kabaya, expert marksmen for the Date Motomune-nobuambittendou.jpg|Motomune Watari, one of Masamune's trusted vassals Yuru Character Tie-up Collaboration campaign with several mascot characters (ゆるキャラ), such as Hikonyan and Kanetan, found throughout Japan for various historical landmarks. This particular tie-in was made for their 2009 event in Hikone. Grants permission to use six characters among the cast with alternate face portraits. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Yuruchara-nobuambittendou.jpg|Six playable Yuruchara on top; the others are alternate face portraits Fukushima Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Young Entrepreneurs Group of Fukushima. Grants permission to use three historical figures from the area. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Neko-nobuambittendou.jpg|Neko Iizaka, Masamune's concubine Toshimitsu-nobuambittendou.jpg|Toshimitsu Anazawa, one of Masamune's retainers Unshou-nobuambittendou.jpg|Unshou Ketsuzan, head priest of Honjo clan's bodaiji Miki City Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Miki, Hyogo Prefecture in ode to their Himeji Castle festivities. Grants permission to use three generals who bravely fought around the castle. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Tadashige-nobuambittendou.jpg|Tadashige Nakamura, agreed to have his daughter become Hideyoshi's hostage only to refuse their promised peace talks. Gorou-nobuambittendou.jpg|Gorou Kume, general who tried to take Hideyoshi's main camp during the Miki Conflict Yorisada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Yorisada Kanki, part of Hideyoshi's vanguard until his death in battle Kitaomi Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Machizukuri Kitaomi and The Maibara City Society of Commerce & Industry. Grants permission to use three generals from the Azai clan. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Hidemura-nobuambittendou.jpg|Hidemura Hori, fought for Nagamasa but defects to the Oda early during their conflicts Kiyosada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kiyosada Amenomori, barely mentioned Azai retainer said to be one of the Three Ame Generals of the Red Sea Ujitane-nobuambittendou.jpg|Ujitane Anyoujo, said to have introduced Oichi to Nagamasa Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou with Power Up Kit All of the DLC for the original title returns with the three following additions Rekidama Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the magazine publication, Rekidama. Grants permission to use three generals who served Mitsunari. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Sakon-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kiyooki Shima Nobuyo-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobuyo Obata, refused to reveal Mitsunari's whereabouts during his lord's retreat Kyoreki-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kyoreki Yamada, said to have authored Oan Monogatari Saika Shu Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Wakayama City's Magoichi Saika and Saika shu festival. Grants permission to use three generals who supported the Saika shu within the game. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Masanaga-nobuambittendou.jpg|Masanaga Matoba, master of ambushes feared under the name "Kohibari" Yoshimasa-nobuambittendou.jpg|Yoshimasa Satake, fought in numerous battles against the Oda Shigemasa-nobuambittendou.jpg|Shigemasa Oku, rumored to have taught marksmanship for the Asano clan Neoroma & Musou Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the radio program, Neoroma & Musou. Grants permission to use two original characters modeled after the radio personalities within the game. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Onosaka-nobuambittendou.jpg|Tatsutora Onosaka Takemoto-nobuambittendou.jpg|Porto Takemoto =Harukanaru Toki no Naka de= Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Downloadable Scenario 1 Extra scenario including the following characters: Shun, Ryoma, Chinami, Souji and Miyako ;Cost *PSN - Free Shun-haruka5.jpg|Shun Kiryu Ryoma-haruka5.jpg|Ryoma Sakamoto Chinami-haruka5.jpg|Chinami Souji-haruka5.jpg|Souji Okita Miyako-haruka5.jpg|Miyako Yakumo Downloadable Scenario 2 Extra scenario including the following characters: Tatewaki, Ouchi, Ernest, Shinsaku and Amami ;Cost *PSN - Free Tatewaki-haruka5.jpg|Tatewaki Komatsu Ouchi-haruka5.jpg|Ouchi Fukuchi Ernest-haruka5.jpg|Ernest Satow Shinsaku-haruka5.jpg|Shinsaku Takasugi Amami-haruka5.jpg|Amami =Kin'iro no Corda= Kin'iro no Corda 3 Downloadable Scenario Extra scenario for PSP version including the twelve male characters of the cast. Includes special stills and love messages. Located within the Memories section under a special tab. ;Cost *PSN - Free Kyoya-mini-corda3.jpg|Kyoya Kisaragi Ritsu-mini-corda3.jpg|Ritsu Kisaragi Daichi-mini-corda3.jpg|Daichi Sakaki Haruto-mini-corda3.jpg|Haruto Mizushima Yagisawa-mini-corda3.jpg|Yukishiro Yagisawa Hozumi-mini-corda3.jpg|Shiro Hozumi Arata-mini-corda3.jpg|Arata Mizushima Chiaki-mini-corda3.jpg|Chiaki Tohgane Housei-mini-corda3.jpg|Housei Toki Leiji-mini-corda3.jpg|Leiji Myoga Sei-mini-corda3.jpg|Sei Amamiya Sousuke-mini-corda3.jpg|Sousuke Nanami See Also *Import *Saved game data *Mobile Joy Category:Gameplay